Zootopia: A Utopia in Decay
by Phoenix V. Sparks
Summary: Follow Sergeant First Class Sparks as he desperately tries to reach Zootopia where his missing wife is located. He meets up with a group of survivors inside the town of Belmont, who are trapped by military forces blocking off all access to the city and stranding him as well. Will Spark be able to save his new friends? Or will they all perish? Zootopia/State of Decay crossover.
1. Long Road Ahead

**(Updated 4/21/17) Welcome everyone! I have decided to do a Community Story where everyone can contribute! This is a project based on the popular survival game State of Decay. I've been thinking of this for a long time, I'm hoping it turns out to be a great success. It will be a survival based RPG story with a a storyline of course. Submissions for OC's are open! (You will be credited) Also submissions for ideas. Link: ** myforums/Phoenix-V-Sparks/5671319/

* * *

 **-Zootopian Country Side-**

 **-Approximately 250 Miles Away From Zootopia-**

 **-Approximately** **10 Miles Until Next Known Sevice Station-**

 **~2:37 P.M.~**

 _..._

 _"Uhh, W-we're live."_

 _"Shit we are!? This is *Static* and I'm here at the Zootopian General Hospital, and we've just gotten reports of numerous patients dying to this apparently unknown disease *Static* There are reports that the Army and the Zootopian National Guard have officially declared Martial Law."_

 **"It all happened so fast... We weren't prepared to deal with this new threat..."**

 _"As you can see, the Zootopian National Guard, and CDC hazmat units have just arrived on scene and appear to be moving. *Static* Oh god! I think I'm gonna throw- cut the camera!"_

 **"They told us it was a simple quarantine operation for this 'Unknown Lethal Disease'. Humph, I should have known there was something more to it."**

 _"Why are we still rolling!? Get into the fucking van!... I said turn that shit of- *Static*"_

 **"Just like us, Zootopia's citizens weren't prepared for something of this scale."**

 _"And we're live!"_

 _"Hello *Static* here again, roadblocks have been placed throughout the city's roads. As you can see behind me, we've been redirected into a designated safe zone *Screams!* What the hell is going on?"_

 **"Millions died within a few hours of the outbreak, there was nothing we could do to save them."**

 _"What's going o- *Gunshots* Oh my god, they just killed somebody. *Static* Wait he's still alive."_

 **"The dead didn't stay dead, we thought guns could solve everything, but they just kept coming... "**

 _"Oh my god, how is this juguar still aliv- *Sreams* *Gunfire* Oh god... That jaguar just b-bit part of that solider's nec- *Gurgle* Shut the camera off."_

 **"And just like that; it spread across into the surrounding towns. The City's safe zones were overrun. No-one was safe."**

 _"A-As you can see, something very strange is happening in Zootopia, I recommend that everyone_ _who can't make it to a safe zone; hunker down in their homes."_

 **"They craved living flesh, even infected prey turned into blood thirsty predators."**

 _"There a lot of mammals in distress, apparently family members are going missing all over our current safe zone, we're gonna see if we can help someone out."_

 **"I couldn't save anyone, I couldn't save them... I left you alone in that city. They told me everything was gonna be okay, and that I was to be deployed somewhere else."**

 _"Ma'am are you alright? Do you need help?"_

 _"YES, I'm looking for my husband, he said he'd be here."_

 _"Do you have any idea where he might be?"_

 _"No, but he's working with the army, he told me that he'd be stationed here."_

 **"I believed them, and they were wrong. They left her in that fucking city to fend for herself."**

 _"What's his name, maybe he watching the news."_

 _"Sparky honey, where are you? Please come find me... I'm scared."_

 _"Don't worry Ma'am I'm sure he's alri- *ROARING*."_

 _"OH GOD THEY'RE INSIDE! EVERYBODY RUN!"_

 _"Shit, turn off the cam *Static* Oh god Wh-what are those things!? Shit they're hundreds of them, run dammit run!"_

 _"They're too fast! Run *Screams* run!"_

 _"We're not gonna make it! *Static* OH GOD, THEY'RE GONNA GET US, I DONT WANNA DI- *Static*."_

 _*Munching*_

 _..._

 _*Munching*_

 _..._

 _*Static*_

 **"I know you're still alive, I'm coming to get yo- *Beep!* *Beep!***

...

"Damn gas!" A husky growled as he drove down a withered road in a possibly stolen black 1969 Shelby Cobra Mustang . "Good thing there's a service station just ahead." He sighed in relief.

Zootopia and it's surrounding towns, and cities, have been overrun with a highly contagious disease. The government has ordered a complete quarantine of Zootopia and all other surrounding cities. The military was supposedly helping survivors, but have been given strict orders to not take in any survivors due to the risk of infecting the remaining military power.

The city of Zootopia is considered the most highly infectious place to scavenge even the remaining military forces are afraid to retake it. It is also confirmed that this "unknown outbreak" started in the city.

"There you are." The husky whispered to himself, as he saw the service station appear over the horizon. He drove a little faster, the V8 engine roared, as the husky pushed down on the accelerator. There was a slight growling coming from the husky's stomach. "Hopefully, there's something to eat too." The husky said to himself, as he slowly started pulling into the gas station's entrance. The husky slowed down his car and parked next to a gas pump, before shutting off the engine and exiting from the drivers side.

The husky had black fur, with white fur running down his chin and all the way down to his tail. His eyes were a blood red color, he was wearing a Woodland BDU with two Sergeant First Class patches on his BDU jacket's collars, he also had a patch to the right of his chest that read "Sparks". His pants were tucked into his black boots, there was also two sheaths around both of his legs, one seemed to be carrying a handgun while the other seemed to be holding a combat knife.

The husky, who's named appeared to be Sparks, stretched his back and legs, he stood at a height of "5.6" feet tall. "I'm almost there sweetheart." Spark said, as he leaned onto the the drivers door, and pulled out a small notebook from a pocket located on the left side of his camouflaged jacket. "Let's see here... 250 miles left... Stop for supplies here and here and..." Before Spark could finish writing down notes he was interrupted by loud shuffling coming from inside the store.

Spark looked up to face the stores general direction, he closed his notebook and slowly started walking towards the stores front entrance. The double doors seemed to be missing, which meant anything could've gotten inside. As Spark neared the front entrance a figure kneeling on all fours slowly walked out from inside.

Spark immediately froze, and watched the figure, who appeared to be a male wolf, but was missing patches of his fur, exposing a yellowish skin underneath. Spark widened his eyes, as he stood completely still. The strange wolf was looking down at the ground, and was frantically looking from side to side.

It's eyes appeared to be missing, which explained it's frantic head movements. Spark took a heavy step back towards his car, which caused the wolf to snap it's head up at Spark. The wolf snarled viciously at Spark's direction; it's teeth were yellow and covered in old blood. " _What is this thing?_ " Spark thought to himself. Sparks noticed that the wolf's ears were twitching. " _Sound!_ " Spark thought to himself, as he slowly reached for his knife located on his left leg. _"That thing must be using its remaining senses, hopefully it's nose isn't functional."_

The crazed wolf bared it's rotten canines, muzzle missing pieces of flesh and fur. Spark pulled out a black Bowie knife, and took small gentle steps backwards towards his car, he was so preoccupied that he didn't even notice he was about to step on a shattered beer bottle.

*CRUNCH*

The wolf almost immediately pounced foward towards Sparks, fortunately he jumped out of the way, and watched as the wolf landed on all fours were he once stood. The wolf was panting heavily, while it was salivating blood from its infection riddled mouth, landing onto the ground just below him.

Spark couldn't help but pant heavily himself, he's never encountered such an aggressive infected. The wolf roared into the air and charged Sparks. He was able to barely dodge the infected wolf's pounce, but the infected wolf became extremely aggravated; it turned and grabbed Sparks by the right ankle by what seemed to be the speed of light, and pulled him onto the ground face flat.

Spark began to panic, but kept his cool. He rolled onto his back and repeatedly kicked the wolf in the face with his Free foot.

The wolf snarled in annoyance, and jumped on top of Sparks, grabbing him by the head. The wolf began forcing Spark's neck towards his gaping mouth, Spark desperately tried pushing him away, but the wolf's unbelievable strength began to slowly overwhelm him.

"I'm not going down like this, NOT TODAY!" Spark yelled, stabbing the wolf in the neck repeatedly, causing blood to splatter all over his enraged face. He could feel the tight grasp around his head weaken, so Spark pushed the wolf back and was able to kick it away. The wolf flew onto it's back and started thrashing around. Spark slowly stood up and walked over to the thrashing wolf. Spark stood over the wolf and stared down at it. Spark picked up his leg and started stomping the wolf in the head. After a few seconds of continuous stomping, the infected wolf stopped moving.

Spark panted heavily sweet rolling down the side of his head beneath his fur. "Fuck me..." Spark said, leaning over on a nearby gas pump. He walked over to his car and looked inside for a cloth, he found a white T-shirt, and used it to wipe his face and his knife of blood.

Spark place his Bowie back into its respective sheath, before looking back into his car once again. He threw the T-shirt onto the backseat, and grabbed a Woodland camouflaged tactical backpack. Spark put the backpack on, and closed the cars door, before carefully walking into the store. He remained alert at all times, but when he noticed he had the place on lockdown and there wasn't anymore of those... "Things" he began scavenging for anything he could use to survive the drive.

As Spark dug around he was able to find two cans of bean, and a five cans of peaches, and was fortunate enough to find four unopened water bottles lying on the ground. He placed all the supplies he collected in one pile, and took of his backpack, so he could place the supplies inside. Once the supplies were secure, Spark zipped his backpack closed, and place it over his back. He went over to a corner where he had noticed two red Jerry Cans placed side-by-side.

Spark picked up both of the red containers, and proceeded to exit the store, he placed down the cans behind the car, before twisting off the Shelby Cobra gas cap in between the rear lights. He picked up one of the cans that already had a tube protruding from it, and carefully started poring gas into his car.

Once the cars tank was full, Spark threw the empty jerry cans to the side, he then opened the passengers door so he could place his backpack on the passenger seat. But before Spark could get in his car and drive off he looked back up at the store, he had the feeling something useful was still inside.

Spark closed the drivers door and jogged into the store for a second time, but this time he approached an open door behind the registers desk that he surprisingly never noticed, and cautiously slowly walked inside, he was suddenly taken back when he found the skeletal remains of a moose, who was probably a employee, inside leaning against a wall. There was dry blood covering the floor around the corpse, there was also a double barreled 12-gauge shotgun lying on the corpse's legs.

Spark approached the corpse, and carefully picked up the shotgun. He popped it open to only find a single bullet left. Spark closed it and noticed a box lying next to the body; it was ammo for the shotgun. He didn't hesitate to pick up the box of ammo, but in doing so revealed a cassette player underneth it. Spark kneeled down, placing the shotgun to his side, and picked up the cassette player, he dusted it off and examined it. He popped it open revealing a tape labeled in messy handwriting "Green Fields".

Spark removed the tape, and closed the cassette player, he placed it inside a pocket, while he kept the tape in his paw. He picked up the shotgun and kneeled back up. He proceeded to exit the room closing the door behind him. Spark walked back to his car, and entered through the drivers side he placed the shotgun in the backseat and inserting the key into the ignition, turning on the car in one quick twist.

The car roared to life, as it's powerful V8 engine were sparked to life. Spark brought the cassette tape up to his eye level before injecting it into the cars built in cassette player. He lowered his window and shifted the car into drive, before promptly driving off. The song Green Fields by Brothers Four began to play, as Spark cruised down the long stretch of road. He felt the air whooshing through his fur; it reminded him of childhood memories, when his father used let him stick his head out of the car's open window. The moment was peaceful for Sparks. It was a breath of fresh air for him. He was so caught up in the moment that he ignored a sign.

" _Welcome to Belmont! Population: 20- **Undead**._ "

* * *

 **Link: myforums/Phoenix-V-Sparks/5671319/**

 **No Main characters from the movie will be used! Unless absolutely necessary.**


	2. Fresh Meat

**Chapter 2: Fresh Meat**

 **-Zootopian Country Side-**

 **-Approximately 25 Miles Outside of Belmont-**

Spark was currently still listening to Green Fields as he drove down the road leading into Belmont, although he had turned it down a bit once he began encountering large groups of infected. The last thing he wanted was to attract hundreds those "things" to wherever his next stop was. Trees began appearing more frequently as well. Spark could only suggest that he was in a driving into forest riddled ecosystem, yet the surrounding structures were completely plain, which suggests a completely diverse community, so he expected to find predators and prey of all types.

Just over the horizon, dark smoke filled the air, with one stream of smoke being incredibly close by, like down the street close by. Spark presumed the smoke was a burning vehicle or house, yet he was curious to what it was. Fortunately, the smoke stream was down the street, so he'll end up passing it no matter what.

The constant sound of crackling fire filled the air, as Spark slowed down to get a view of a burning pile of tires on the road. Suddenly a bullet came whizzing through his windshield almost shattering it completely. "HOLY SHIT!" Spark yelled out loud, as he ducked down and pressed down on the accelerator, causing the car to skid forward.

A hailstorm of bullets was suddenly fired upon the muscle car from the surrounding forest, which gave Spark no choice but remain ducked down, which also obstructed his view from the road. Spark heard a sudden *POP* as bullets penetrated one of his tires causing him to lose control of the vehicle.

The car skidded to its side and began flipping on its side until it came to complete stop upside down after three complete rollovers. Spark was held upside down due to his seatbelt, which may have possibly saved his life, blood dripped from a gash on the top of his head, his ears were ringing, and his vision was blurred, he groaned in pain when he tried to move his appendages. He did the mistake of unfastening his seat belt, which caused him to fall down on his already banged up head. "Shit!" Spark cried out.

The song Green Fields was still miraculously playing in the background, despite the car being in a total wreck. Spark tried to maneuver himself out of his current position. Spark heard a pair of footsteps approaching his car, and spotted the pair of feet approaching from just ahead of the car. The pair stopped next to his window and kneeled down, which allowed the head that belonged to the pair of feet to peep into his smashed window. "HE'S STILL ALIVE, PA!" The figure yelled out, licking his lips. The figure appeared to be foul smelling, welt infested, and overall disgusting, brown and black spotted male wolf. "Wait until you meet momma, city boy." The wolf smiled, revealing a set of missing, yellow, and crooked teeth.

Spark coughed blood onto the wolf's face, who licked it right up without hesitation. "Yer a mighty fine catch." The wolf chuckled.

"Move aside boy! I wanna take a good look at him." Another voice called out, which sounded older than the wolf looking at him.

"He looks perfect, Pa." The wolf said as he kneeled back up, followed by another set of feet appearing next to his window. A new head peeped into his window, revealing a similar looking wolf, but older.

"Yer right boy, he does look mighty fine. Mmmm, he looks like he'll burn really well too." The new wolf smacked his lips, as he reached for him. "Help me get him out." The wolf said to the other wolf, who kneeled down and reached for him as well.

"No... Please." Spark managed to wheeze out before he was dragged out of his car. Sunlight struck his eyes, which blinded him for a split second. The wolves laid him out on the ground and stared down at their prize.

"Wait a minute, Pa. Ain't he one of them army men?" The 'young' wolf said.

"Why yer right, he is!" The 'older' wolf said as he spit down onto Spark's bloody face. "Let's knock him out, and take him to yer momma." The older wolf said.

Spark was completely helpless in defending himself and watched as the younger wolf raised an AK-47, that was strapped to his back, into the air and he brought it down onto Spark's head, effectively knocking him out cold.

 **-Town of Belmont-**

 **-Unknown Location-**

 **-5 Hours Later-**

The sudden scent of raw meat and a combination of old and new blood filled Spark's nostrils, as he slowly regained consciousness. He could feel a massive pounding in his head, as an intense headache settled itself inside his head. He couldn't open his eyes, and also felt that his arms and legs were being held in place, finding it impossible to move them, after a few minutes of regaining consciousness, Spark's ears mysteriously picked up the sound of a wailing baby, and a weeping women, which incredibly frightened the husky, he screamed out, and flailed himself around frantically. He heard the sound of clanking chains as he flailed himself around.

Spark's arms and legs had been chained to the corners of what appeared to be a bloodied wooden table with deep cuts all over its surface. "SOMEONE GET ME THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Spark screamed out at the top of his lungs. He heard the wailing got closer to him, and he couldn't help but tightly squint his already closed eyes, and sob quietly to himself.

After several minutes of nonstop wailing, everything became eerily silent. Spark was breathing heavily, as he peeked his ears, searching for any sort of sound, but all he heard was the sound of constant dripping coming from an unknown source. He forced his eyes open and painfully lifted his head and was able to see a dim yellow light above a metal door made of scraps before fatigue suddenly kicked in and his eyelids became heavy. Spark slowly dozed off once again.

Two more hours had passed since Spark had lost consciousness once again, and he his overwhelming exhaustion was slowly beginning to dissipate. The same smelly essence lingered into his nostrils, yet when he opened his eyes, he was surrounded by darkness. Except for a yellow light above a metal door, he could only presume was his way out of this place.

Spark yanked down on his arm with all his might, but the chains didn't budge, so he tried the same with his legs, but received the same results, unfortunately. He moved his head back to look at his paws and was able to barely a glimpse of what holding him in place; it was a pair of rusty handcuffs, which were cuffed to the upper legs of the table, he moved his head forward to look at his feet, and was able to spot another pair of handcuffs holding them down, which were cuffed to the bottom legs of the table. But in the process of looking down at his feet, he noticed that his feet were bare, followed by his legs, and his toned out chest. "I'm naked! Great..." Spark said to himself.

A few minutes passed, as Spark accessed his situation and walking through any possible escape scenario in his mind, but before he could come up with a final verdict the metal door swung suddenly swung open. Spark growled viscously when he saw who it was.

"Look Pa! He's awake!" The young wolf said, pointing at Spark, who was wearing bloody blue overalls over a bloody white T-shirt.

"Good, You better go get yer momma." The father of the younger wolf said, who ran out of the ground room yelling "momma".

"Now where is that darn light?" The older wolf said as he moved into the dark areas of the room. He was wearing dirty blue jeans with a wrinkled red checkered button up shirt. "Ah! Here it is!" The wolf yelled out loud, which was followed by a blinding light. Spark squinted his eyes, and slowly opened them to allow his eyes to adjust to the immense light, his growling had suddenly stopped once he began looking around examining his surroundings. What he saw would be imprinted inside his head forever.

Spark looked all over the now lit room and was shocked at what he saw. Mutilated bodies of all species hung all over the ceiling with their blood dripping into buckets, while numerous appendages were kept inside large metal containers, which were overfilled with blood. Gallons of crimson red blood was also smeared all over the walls and floor. Spark also saw corpses that were completely skinned, and headless sealed in bloodied plastic bags. He couldn't help but scream out in fear, but the older wolf grabbed him by the muzzle.

"Shhh, don't worry. Everything is going to be okay." He said, as he stuck out his tongue, and took a long wet lap at the side of Spark's head. Spark let out a muffled scream. The wolf let go of Spark's muzzle and slowly backed away. He reached for his waist and began removing his leather belt from his belt loops.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU INBRED SON OF A BITCH!" Spark yelled out in complete rage, as the wolf slid the belt off his waist, while he made a sadistic smile in response. He made a loop with his belt and whipped Spark on his bare side causing the belt to emit a *SMACK* sound. Spark yelped as the belt made contact with his body, the wolf continuously whipped him, until Spark was bawling, and begging for the wolf to stop. He gritted his teeth, as the belt once again slapped him across his bare side.

Before the wolf could land another smack, he was stopped midway by a knocking from the metal door's location. "Am I interrupting something baby?" A female voice called out.

"Sweetheart!" The older wolf panted, dropping his belt wielding arm to his side. "I was just warming him up for you."

Spark looked at the female's general direction with teary eyes, she was a wolf as well practically having the same genetic traits as the older male wolf, she was also was overweight.

"I brought momma, Pa!" The younger wolf came walking in holding a tray, which had a single plate, and a dirty glass cup.

"Thanks, sweety. This is why I love you." The female wolf said to the older male wolf, who was currently putting his belt back on.

"Momma, why do we have to feed this city boy a piece of our dinner?" The younger male wolf said, placing the tray on a rolling table, before moving it over to Spark's right side.

"Because Otis, what's a good tasting dog without a little food in his system." The female replied, walking up to the right side of the wooden table. She reached for the tray on the rolling table, and gently tore a piece off of something sitting on the plate. She brought down a piece of cooked meat to Spark's nostrils, who took a big whiff. He quickly recoiled his head and took a look at what she was holding in her paw. "What hell is that...? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Spark repeated as she brought the piece of meat to his lips.

"You've never had DEER before? Yer gonna love it!" She said, trying to feed it to Spark. "Honey, would you be so kind as to open his mouth for me?"

"Why sure thing sweetheart!" The older wolf joyful replied, chuckling, as he used one of his paws to grab his jaw while the other held the upper part of Spark's muzzle. He grunted, as he slowly pried Spark's mouth open.

Spark shook his head in disagreement, but it was inevitable. Sure he was a meat-eating predator, but he was taught that all animals live in peace and harmony, and reverting back to his primitive ancestral ways was the worst thing any predator could do. To put it in simple terms; it was like committing murder, although fish, birds, and chickens were exceptions, but by being fed a piece of "deer" was like eating someone... Someone he took an oath to protect.

The chubby female wolf saw as Spark's jaw separated from his upper muzzle and took the opportunity to force the piece of deer meat in-between his teeth and into his mouth. Spark immediately rejected the piece of meat, but the older male wolf quickly held his muzzle shut to stop him from puking it out. "Chew boy! CHEW!" The older wolf yelled at Spark's sick face, as he grasped onto his nose; obstructing his breathing.

Spark let out muffled cries and gags, but eventually, the lack of air became unbearable and he was forced to submit into chewing on the piece of deer meat. "Swallow it!" The wolf ordered. Spark forced himself to swallow the deer meat, shuddering afterward. He began to shake uncontrollably like a little puppy, as the female wolf returned to the plate, he was praying that his torture would all end soon, but his undeserved torment was long from over.

"How did it taste boy?" The chubby female wolf asked, getting another strip of deer from the plate. Spark stayed quiet, the female wolf frowned and grew agitated with his silence. "Don't make me do something I'll regret boy, so answer my question." She warned. Spark stayed silent letting his stubbornness get the best of him. She growled angrily and grabbed a knife she had hidden inside one of her pockets, which she probably used for self-defense, and slowly shook her head and chuckled sadistically. In a blink of an eye, she brought the knife into the air and slammed it down towards one Spark's open paws. Spark opened his mouth to scream out in pain, as the knife cut straight through his right paw, and she took the opportunity to chuck the other piece of deer meat into his mouth and close it on him, holding his mouth shut. "EAT IT AND TELL ME HOW IT TASTES!" She yelled.

Spark felt warm tears flow down the sides of his face, the knife had gone straight through his paw, blood oozed from the wound, and slowly crawled it's way to the edge of the table, before dripping onto to the floor below. He tried moving his paw but flinched at the amount of pain radiating off of it. Spark swallowed the surprisingly delicious piece of deer meat, but he reminded himself that it was a citizen he being forced to consume.

"How was it?" The female wolf asked, lowering her face until it was only a few mere inches from Spark's muzzle. She released her grip around his muzzle and Spark coughed vigorously and gave her a hesitant response.

"It was... It was... G-Good." Spark replied, hoping that the fat mentally insane wolf would believe him, and hopefully calm her down.

She lifted her head and laughed. "I knew you'd love it!" She turned and reached for the dirty cup. "You must be thirsty, here have a drink." She said, lifting up Spark's head with one of her paws, while she used the other to bring the cup to lips. He took a big gulp of the liquid inside the cup thinking it was a cup of water but was horrified once the liquid reached his taste buds, his eyes widened when he discovered that the liquid had tasted like metal copper; the same flavor of blood. Spark quickly spit out whatever blood was still in his mouth, leaving blood stains all over his mouth, face, and chest.

"Now that you've been properly fed, I believe we should introduce ourselves." The female wolf said, motioning to herself and her family.

"Can I go first, momma!" The younger male wolf begged.

"Of course sweetheart." The female wolf replied.

The younger wolf walked up to the table Spark was laying on and introduced himself. "My name is Otis, and we're the O'Neil's!"

The older male wolf walked up next to "Otis" and introduced himself giving Spark a sick smile. "The names Lonnie." He said.

"And I'm Roxxy the family cook, butcher, and the sister of my beautiful husband Lonnie." She chuckled pulling the knife out of Spark's paw. "What's yer name?" Roxxy asked bringing the bloody knife up to his chin.

"Can't we just cut him up, momma?" Otis said.

"We have to follow our traditions, Otis," Roxxy replied. "Now what is it?"

Spark shook his head. "Fuck off."

"Woah, I think you've forgotten who's in control here," Roxxy said sliding the tip of the knife down his chin to his jugular. "Maybe you need to be reminded that you've got a wife to get to." She chuckled evilly.

Spark bared his teeth in rage. "How did you-" Spark was interrupted by Roxxy answering his unfinished question.

"I'm not as stupid as I look... Sparks." She said. "I've read yer uniform, and I've read your little journal too, I know all about yer dirty little deeds and yer cover-ups. You still hear them, don't you? You still hear them at night begging, and crying for mercy." Roxxy seemed to have hit a nerve, and Spark grew extremely enraged.

"IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Spark screamed as Roxxy continued playing her psychological game.

"Why didn't you stop? Were you afraid of what yer superiors would've done, or did you do it out of pleasure? How did it make you feel?" Roxxy questioned.

"SHUT UP!" Spark screamed once more, failing miserably at using his strength to break the cuffs, so he could make Roxxy regret every word she'd said.

"You army boys aren't here to save us, yer here to exterminate us! Trapping us inside our town with yer concrete walls, and yer fences." Roxxy said, slowly driving the knife into Spark's neck. "I feel sorry for yer wife."

"We would never harm innocent civilians!" Spark yelled, feeling the sharp tip of the knife's blade slowly cutting through the skin underneath his fur.

Roxxy pulled the knife away and placed it back into one of her pockets. Spark took in a sigh of relief, but he felt uncomfortable sensation of her running a paw down his muscular chest, stopping just above his groin. "To be honest, yer quite the cutie even if yer a cold blooded army boy." Roxxy chuckled, showing off her deformed yellow teeth.

"I'm not a cold-blooded killer unlike you and your mentally insane family." Spark spat.

Roxxy chuckled, retracting her paw back to her side. "Let's go get the big pot ready!" She joyfully says, "We're going to feast on fresh cut husky tonight." She chuckled, giving Spark a final sadistic grin before her and her family turned off the lights and left Sparks alone with his thoughts once more. He laid back his head and closed his eyes, he was hopeless. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to break out, yet he was filled with determination when he thought about the love of his life, his wife.

Spark readied himself for what he was about to do, he took in deep breaths and balled his paws into tight fists, flinching when tried to ball his impaled paw. "I hope all my weight lifting finally pays off." He said to himself. After a few minutes of deep breaths, he brought all of his strength to his arms, and suddenly tugged on the handcuffs with all his might. He felt as the cuffs began to cut his wrists, but eventually, the rusty chains snapped under all pressure. "I actually did it..." Spark said, sitting up and looking at his wrists with amazement. Unfortunately, he was going to have to find another way to break the cuffs still attached to his ankles.

Spark looked over to the cart holding the plate and cup and noticed a little key. He grabbed it and looked at it with a smile forming on his muzzle. "Smart my ass." He said, placing the key inside what remained of the cuffs on his wrists. After removing them, he leaned forward so he could reach the cuffs on his ankles. He threw the key to the side once he was completely free, he hopped off the table with a *SPLAT* as he fell down onto his left knee, while he caught himself with his intact paw. He looked down and saw that his paws were practically submerged under a puddle of collected blood. "Fucking gross." He said, painfully kneeling up from the puddle, he gripped onto his left knee, as he let out a painful whimper. "Must have messed up my knee during the crash." He said to himself, walking off the puddle with a slight limp, leaving behind a trail of red bloody paw prints.

The metal door was the final obstacle keeping Spark trapped in this gore filled hellhole, but fortunately, the O'Neil's never expected anyone to escape their captivity, or at least survive their first few hour there, so Spark was able to open the door via a door handle. He quietly stepped out the door, and carefully closed it behind him, making sure to make as less noise as possible. A large room was revealed. Tools, pipes, tires, car parts, and finally barrels of fuel. To the right side was a stairway going up, which suggested that Spark was in some sort of basement, or storm shelter.

In a corner, Spark noticed a familiar set of carelessly thrown camouflaged clothing, including a pair of black combat boots sitting on a workbench full of tools. He quickly limped over to the pile of clothing and also noticed both his handgun, and his knife were still in their respective sheaths, but Spark didn't celebrate. He quickly set aside everything but his trousers, which he was relieved to put on. Afterward, he put on an Olive Drab undershirt, which he tucked in, and after that, he dropped onto his bottom, so he could slip on his socks, and boots, which was followed by him blousing his trousers into his boots. He stood up and threw on his BDU top, after zipping it up, he grabbed and placed both the knife and pistol sheaths back in their original locations on his legs.

The now fully dressed husky rummaged through the workbench obviously looking for something. "Where the hell is it!?" He said slowly beginning to panicking, but when he found nothing he took in a deep breath to calm himself down, whatever was missing Spark wasn't going to leave without it. He walked over to stairway and looked up at each of the rotting brown wooden steps and was greeted by darkness once his eyes reached the top, he began taking slow hesitant steps up the stairs; each step caused an uneasy creaking to occur. Spark prayed the stairs didn't collapse underneath him, or he would surely alert the O'Neil's of his escape. Fortunately, he was able to reach the top without any mishaps, but now all that was left was a set of double wooden shelter like doors keeping him from freedom.

Spark gently pushed on the door, which opened without a hitch. He stepped out and found himself inside a medium sized wooden shed cramped with garden tools and other frightening tools he'd never seen before in his entire life. Streaks of dim white entered through various gaps, cricket also filled the air with their sweet tunes. Spark walked up to the shed's wooden door and twisted it's door knob, revealing a large wooden two-story house just about 100 feet away; it was also dark out. Bright yellow lights emitted from each of the house's windows.

Spark limped over to the house and once he reached the side of the house, he quickly leaned against it for a brief rest, since his injured knee was currently limiting what he could do. He took a deep breath and began moving along the side of the house, until he came across a back door, which he walked up to. He slowly extended a more towards the knob and slowly twisted it open, "unlocked? I really hope these savages aren't playing dumb with me." He quietly entered the estate, first noticing a long hallway with a wooden floor partially cover with a long red rug.

Spark leaned against the left wall, as he quietly made his way down, he also drew his knife and held it at the ready. He came across a door, which he tried opening, "locked..." He continued onwards checking every door/room he came across, but so far none of the rooms had what he was looking for.

"I fed our new friend upstairs, momma!"

Spark stopped and perked his furry ears at the sound of Otis's voice.

"Good boy, we'll fatten her up and we'll teach them neighbors what we do to trespassers." Roxxy's voice replied. "Now get yer pa to go check them fences."

"Yes, momma." Otis replied.

After noticing that the conversation had ended, Spark continued on his way until he eventually came across a stair case leading up to the second story. He quietly made his way up the stairs successfully avoiding any detection from the O'Neils. Once Spark reached the top he was once again greeted with another long hallway with more doors. "Great..." Spark sighed. He limped over to the closed door and quietly opens it revealed a dark bathroom, which smelled horrendous. Sparked gagged and quickly but quietly shut the door. "ACK! Smells like it hasn't been cleaned in months!"

Spark continued searching through the rooms, until he came across a large lit up room with a queen sized mattress and old dusty drawers, he limped inside and smiled when he saw what he was looking for. There sat his journal, and cassette player on a empty computer table, which also had his woodland tactical backpack leaning against it. Spark quickly collected his belongings and made his way out of the room, "Now to get out of this hellhol-" Spark was stopped mid-sentence by a barely audible muffled cry. Spark perked his ears to hone in on the sound, he turned his head until his eyes locked onto a closed door that he has yet to explore. He placed his journal inside a pocket on his jacket and placed the tape recorder inside his pack, which he left leaning against the side of the side door he was about to enter. There was another cry, but this time it was louder. Spark opened the door, which revealed a dark room, with a single bed in the middle, he reached for a light switch and flicked on the lights to the room revealing a tied up light gray female wolf laying bawling on the bed with duct tape covering her mouth.

Spark felt his eyes widen and he quickly limped over the female wolf, who had noticed the sudden flash of light. She let out a muffled scream when she noticed the knife wielding husky approaching her, but on closer inspection, Spark noticed she had a white shirt on with the upper part torn down vertically to reveal her peach colored bra and was also not wearing any pants, which revealed her peach colored undergarments and her fur was completely messy. Spark couldn't help but assume she was being abused by one of those psychopaths.

She squirmed when Spark reached for the duct tape covering her mouth. "Don't worry I'm here to help." Spark tried assuring her, but was replied by her literally screaming out pleas.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry for sneaking into your property! Please don't kill me!" The gray female wolf cried.

Spark covered her mouth, and motioned for her to shush. "What part of 'I'm here to help you' don't you understand?" Spark said, which was replied by her making a sheepish expression. Spark removed his paw from her mouth and brought the knife down to her arms, so he could cut the rope retraining them, but unknown to Spark was that a certain chubby female wolf approached from behind.

"Watch out!" The gray female wolf screamed, as Roxxy wrapped a thick string of rope around Spark's neck. Spark gasped for air, as he dropped his knife onto the floor so he could reach for the tigh grip around his neck.

"You thought you could escape? HA! I guess we'll be feasting on your corpse a little early and hopefully if there's any leftovers we'll feed you to our new little princess over there." Roxxy laughed, as Spark dropped down to one knee. "Can't breath? Don't worry breathing won't be so important in the next few seconds." Roxxy said, tightening the ropes grip around Spark's neck.

The gray female wolf could help but turn her head away in absolute fear of what was to come of Spark. She sobbed and sobbed, as Spark gasped for air. He watched as vision began to blur, he could feel his face turn purple underneath his fur.

"Let this be a lesson to you girl- AHH!" Roxxy screamed out in pain, as Spark launched his head backwards into her muzzle. "You're gonna pay for that!" Roxxy yelled, as she held her bleeding nose. Spark unsheathed his pistol and quickly shot her once in the chest, she let out a loud whining sound as she held the bullet wound with her other paw, she looked up at Spark with fury in her eyes, but eventually the blood lost caused her to fall flat on her back.

Spark painted heavily, he sheathed his pistol and slowly rubbed his neck, he turned to face the gray female wolf that laid crying on the bed. "Sorry you had to see that." He said in a low raspy voice, before he kneeled down to pick up the knife all the while using the bed to support him. "Let's get out of here."

The female wolf nodded her head and held out her tied wrists so Spark could her lose, before extending her tied ankles out towards his him, which Spark cut too. She leaped out of the bed gave Spark a huge hug that caught him off guard.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said.

"Ouch! Watch the knee." He said, which caused her to stop her hug and sheepishly hide her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said.

Spark sheathed his knife. "It's fine. Here take my jacket." He said, unzipping his camouflaged jacket so she could cover her exposed body.

"Oh, thanks..." she put on Spark's jacket and zipped it up, which actually turned out to be long enough to cover her lower regions. "We need to get away from these savages."

"Yeah, I know." Spark said, as he let out a painful grunt.

"Here let me help you." She said, walking up to his left side taking his left arm and hooking it around the back of her neck, Spark nodded his head.

"Thanks, now let's get out of here." He said limping out with his newfound companion supporting his left injured knee.

The newfound duo made there way out of the room, with Spark picking up his pack on the way out, they then carefully made there way down the stairs and out the front door, which led to a wooden porch. Both canines noticed a rusty old pick-up red truck approaching the porch. The truck parked facing towards them so the yellow headlights could shine directly at them. "Well, well, well... What do we have here? Two escapees?" Lonnie's voice came from behind the headlights.

Two figures emerged from both sides of the truck, one being Otis, and the other being Lonnie, who was holding a black pump-action shotgun in his paws, which he pumped with one paw before aiming directly towards the duo. "If I were you, I'd get yer purty behinds back inside." Lonnie grinned, but Spark stood his ground.

Lonnie growled as he grew impatient, "Otis! Take the girl back to yer room."

"Okay, pa!" Otis smacked his lips as he approached the gray female wolf.

"No please! Just leave us alone!" The female wolf begged, as Otis neared her. Spark tried to place himself between the her and Otis.

"Dont you dare move, boy! Or I'll blow yer head clean off! And don't you go reaching for yer gun or knife either." Lonnie warned.

"NO! Stay away from me, you sick pervert!" The female wolf screamed, as Otis grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't worry princess, I won't hurt ya. I just want to have a little more fun that's all." He said tugging on her arm, but finding it incredibly hard as Spark held onto her. Otis stared at Spark with an annoyed expression. "Get go of her."

"HEY! Do as he says!" Lonnie yelled, as he took a step closer.

The female wolf stared up at Spark and shook her head, as Otis tugged on her arm once again. "Don't do it, I'm begging you." She sobbed, as Spark slowly loosened his grip.

...

In the far distance in the surrounding forest, a well concealed lone figure watched the whole ordeal unfold from the lens of a scope. The figure moved what seemed to be a green M40A2 rifle from person to person until he stopped it over Lonnie. The figure centered the scope and hooked his/her index finger over the trigger.

...

"Goddammit boy! He said let her go-"

*CRACK*

The sudden 'crack' of a rifle caused everyone to flinch and in that split second, Lonnie fell limp onto the ground with a gunshot wound to the side of his head, which killed him instantly.

Otis had obviously been surprised by the sudden death of his father and had gotten distracted staring at his lifeless corpse, which allowed Spark to reach for his pistol and shoot him at point-blank range. The round from Spark's pistol entered Otis's head, which sprayed blood all over the already frightened female wolf's face. "Sorry about that." Spark said, as the female wolf covered her ringing ears. Spark quickly led her to the right passenger side of the running red pick-up truck, throwing his pack underneath her seat before painfully limping to the drivers side. He immediately did a U-turn before speeding down the dirt road both Otis and Lonnie come down from.

After a minute or so, Spark approached a tall barbed fenced gate, he sped up and rammed straight through the gate, which revealed another long dirt road leading into a lush forest. Spark tightened his grip around the steering wheel, before disappearing into the forest.

* * *

 **So yeah, I finally decided to continue with this FanFic Story. If anyone is still interested in submitting ideas, or characters please don't be afraid to vist the link in the first chapter.**

 **Other than that, thank you all for your patience.**

 **Until next time...**

 **Peace!**


	3. Safehouse

**Chapter 3: Safehouse**

Upon leaving the residence of the local psychopaths, Spark let out a deep sigh of Relief. He painfully moved his injured paw to his side, which ended being the claw closest to the female wolf he had rescued. The female wolf sniffles, rubbing his eyes and nose while holding onto herself tightly. She moved her head to face her rescuer and noticed his vibrating paw that he kept hovering over the extended seat between them, and watched as blood leaked out of the open wound.

"You're hurt." She said with a sense of concern in her voice, as reached for Spark's blood soaked paw. He responded by jerking his paw away from her grasp, which he winced in pain too. "I'm fine; it's just a little flesh wound." Spark replied in pain.

"Are you shitting me? There's a fucking hole in your paw!" She scowled at the arrogant husky, as she grabbed him by the wrist to avoid causing him any more pain. "We need to patch this up before it gets infected." She said, quickly removing the camouflaged jacket she was lent, before taking off her already torn white shirt. Spark couldn't help but shoot her a quick, curious glance.

"What are you doing?" Spark asked, occasionally glancing at the half-naked wolf with suspicion.

"Uh, a little privacy here." She said as she began making a makeshift bandage out of the torn shirt.

Spark rolled his eyes and faced the darkened dirt path, following whatever light the filthy headlights emitted onto the dirt road. "So, you're a doctor?" Spark asked, hoping to make some small talk.

"Nurse," she quickly corrected. "I run a little infirmary back home." She added, while she once again put on Spark's camouflaged jacket.

"Back home?" Spark said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm with a small group of survivors held up in a well-fortified safe-house." She replied, turning to face the husky, while she held the improvised bandage at the ready, "Now hold still." She grabbed ahold of Spark's wrist and proceeded to wrap the shirt tightly around his bleeding paw. Spark winced in pain, as the female wolf practically suffocated his paw with the improvised bandage. "I'd give you a lollipop, but I don't have any," She joked, securing the bandage so it wouldn't fall off his paw. "And there you go, I'll get it cleaned and stitched and get that limp of yours taken care of once we head back to my group." She said.

"I won't be staying..." Spark quickly replied. The response caught the female wolf off guard, as she gave him a worried glance.

"What!? What about are you talking?" The female wolf questioned. Spark ignored her and continued on.

"... I'll drop you off wherever you want me to, but after that, I'm gone." He finished, as he turned his head towards the now speechless female wolf. "Where do your friends live?"

"You can't be serious; you'll get killed out there." The female wolf said, hoping to convince Spark to come stay with her and her friends and get the medical care he needed for his paw.

"I'm in a hurry to get somewhere, and I can handle myself." Spark replied.

"But, we have water, food, medicine, guns..." The female wolf added.

"Stuff I don't deserve. Look, I appreciate your offer, but as I said before, I'm in a hurry to get somewhere important." Spark said.

The female wolf frowned and slouched back onto the old pickup's seat. She leaned her her head against the glass window and stared into the darkness. "I'm Alisa by the way, and thanks for saving me from those creeps."

"You're welcome, and the name is, Sparks." Spark replied with a slight comforting smile.

"You're a soldier?" Alisa asked, turning her head slowly to face Spark.

Spark was a little hesitant with his response, but acknowledged her question with a "Yes."

"I'm sorry if I offended you." Alisa quickly apologized when she noticed the husky's hesitant response to her question. Spark didn't respond, but slowly brought the truck to a stop once they reached a crossroads with the dirt road continuing straight ahead over an asphalt road.

"Which way?" Spark asked. The female wolf pointed left and and Spark wasted no time accelerating onto the asphalt road towards Alisa's safe-house. The road was long and withered, cars littered the street, those things roamed freely, effortlessly chasing after the pickup, but stopped once the vehicle was long gone.

"Why were you captured by those creeps? If you don't mind me asking." Spark suddenly spoke out in curiosity. The female wolf let out a deep sigh.

"I was scavenging for supplies during the day, and I was caught off guard while I was collecting supplies from a mammalitarian drop left by the military." She replied.

"The military is still dropping mammalitarian drops?" Spark said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, they've been doing it for a few weeks now."

"Have you seen any soldiers roaming the streets?" Spark asked.

"Besides what seems like a hundred heavily armored undead soldiers wondering aimlessly in streets, I say you're the only live one I've seen in a while," Alisa replied sarcastically.

"Interesting, last I heard the military stopped dropping aid to civilian." Spark said, getting a shocked expression from Alisa.

"What? Why would they ever do that?" Alisa questioned.

"To maintain the remaining military power left in the country, you can't retake a country when your country's soldiers are starving, or sick." Spark answered.

"Well, apparently they care more about us civilians than they do their soldiers," Alisa said. "I mean, me and my friends would probably be dead if it weren't for those drops."

"I just hope they leave enough for themselves..." Spark sighed.

After a short trek down the long narrow single-laned asphalt road, they finally approached what seemed like a reasonably large town. According to Alisa, the town went by the name of Belmont; she directed Sparks through the surprisingly empty streets, which brought up suspicion for both Alisa and Spark.

"I would've thought we'd run into a couple of Zeds," Alisa said, as she observed the darkened streets with the only light sources being the headlights belonging to the truck and the moonlight from above.

"Zeds?" Spark asked, clearly confused by the acronym used by Alisa.

"You know, those dead mammals," Alisa replied. "Take a right here, and it should be a gated red house with a wooden makeshift watchtower. Spark did as he was told and drove down a little farther before the safe-house finally came into view, but upon pulling up to it no one was there to greet them. "There should be someone up on the watchtower... somethings wrong." Alisa said, as she began to slightly panic fearing the worst for her friends.

"The front gate looks closed. That could be a good sign." Spark said as he examined what appeared to be a boarded up door sized metal fence gate from the beyond the window of the truck.

"We have to go check on my friends!" Alisa suddenly blurted out. "Please."

Spark shook his head slightly in disagreement, "That's a bad idea..."

Alisa jumped from her seat to grasp Spark by the shoulder, "Please, they're all I have left, and I'm too afraid to go in alone."

Spark swore mentally and turned the truck off. "Fine, but only because it's my duty to protect you and everyone else who isn't trying to kill me," Spark said, as he reached for the pistol holstered to his thigh. "Don't make me regret this." Spark said as he checked the surrounding area for any " _Zeds_ " before carefully opening the driver's door. Alisa did the same and quickly ran to the driver's side to aid Sparks with exiting the vehicle.

Spark thanked the wolf before limping over to the gate, he had politely denied Alisa's offer to help him, but he knew they'd be in a higher risk if they both were bunched up together. "Open the gate, and I'll take point," Spark ordered the female wolf, who quickly obeyed his command. He limped through the now opened gate with Alisa following suit after she closed up behind them. Spark examined the gated house's yard with awe; there was a makeshift gym outside followed by a rather large garden growing not too far from it.

"We put a lot of hard work into this place," Alisa said, through the constant sound of chirping from nearby crickets. "I doubt anything could've broken in, I mean the gate was closed."

"Well, I have a feeling we're gonna find out soon," Spark grunted, as he limped up the patio before reaching the front door. He grabbed the doorknob and twisted the knob to open the door, but his efforts to open the door was met to no avail. "It's locked." Spark over to Alisa, who jogged over to a small pile of rocks underneath a rather large bush. "What are you doing?" Spark asked.

Alisa examined and tossed some of the rocks aside, before coming across a black stone with gray does all over it, she grabbed one side of the rock and the other side using both her paws. The rock popped open, revealing a silver key hidden inside, which she held up to Spark's view. "You don't know how long it took us to find this key hidden in that rock," She said jogging over to Sparks. "I got it." She inserted the key into the keyhole that kept the door locked and twisted it.

Spark again reached ached for the doorknob and twisted it. The wooden door slid open revealing a dark interior. "Watch my six and stay close," Spark said, as he entered the dark house. He sniffed the air The wooden floor of the house creaked with every step he took, which gave an eerie expression that felt more like a scary movie to Sparks, he was just waiting for the moment a Zed would pounce him from behind and chomp away at his exposed neck. "Anyone home?" Spark suddenly blurted into the darkness. Suddenly a loud skittering was heard just a few feet ahead of Sparks, which he reacted to by raising his firearm into the darkness. "Show yourself!" Spark yelled.

"Shhh." Alisa shushed.

Spark quickly moved in to intercept the skittering and barged into what looked like a bunk room. Streams of moonlight entered the room through small gaps between the boarded up windows, which illuminated the room quite well. Rapid panting was heard to Sparks immediate right, he quickly turned and directed the barrel of his pistol towards the panting, but was surprised who he saw. A young cub that appeared to be a male canine had backed himself into a corner and stared up at Spark with wide, frightened eyes. Spark slowly lowered his pistol, but before he could even begin to approach the frightened young cub cowering in the corner, he was tackled onto the ground causing him to accidentally discharge his weapon, while Alisa repeatedly screamed: "Wait don't!" In the background.

"Get to safety, Alisa!" Came a rugged male's voice from the unknown mammal that held Spark down from behind. "Get out of here, Riley!" The mammal ordered the young cub, who quickly hid behind Alisa. Spark growled, as he fought the mammal's strength but he couldn't do much when his head was being forcefully pushed against the wooden floor.

"He's good! He saved me!" Alisa yelled under the sound of grunting.

The male mammal seemed to have inadvertently ignored her and began to interrogate Spark. "Where's the rest of your buddies huh? I swear if you hurt or did anything to Alisa so help me I'll..." The male wasn't stopped mid-sentence by Alisa forcefully prying him off Spark. "What the..!?"

"Didn't you hear me!? I said he saved me." Alisa repeated.

Spark took the opportunity to grab his pistol and quickly stand up despite his injured his leg; he aimed his gun towards Alisa, who had the male mammal that tackled Spark in her grip. "Give me one goddamn reason why I shouldn't pop a bullet into your fucking head!" Spark said aloud, as both Alisa and the mammal stared at Spark with surprise.

"Look, buddy, put the gun down and we can talk this through." The mammal said. Now clearly visible to Spark, the mammal appeared to be a relatively tall wolf with a black and orange coat, with a bushy orange tail dressed in a loose red long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans.

"Wait! He didn't mean to attack you." Alisa replied.

Spark let out an inaudible growl, as he gave the orange wolf a bitter scorn. "This is the thanks I get for helping you get back home to your friends?"

"He didn't mean it Spark, honestly."

Spark tensed up and tighten his grip on the trigger. The orange wolf had noticed this and held up his paws. "I don't know who you are, but if what Alisa says is true then I can't thank you enough for saving her and bringing her back safely."

Spark slowly loosened his grip. "And?"

"And I apologize for attacking you." The orange wolf added.

Spark completely loosened his grip o the npistol and holstered it to his thigh and painfully sat down on a nearby bunk all the while keeping a close eye on the orange wolf, who had turned and embraced Alisa. "Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?" The orange wolf whispered to Alisa, who shook her head much to his relief. He chuckled and cupped Alisa's head with his paws before giving her another hug. "You gave everyone a scare. Especially, Riley."

"Where is everyone?" Alisa asked.

"We're on lockdown, everyone's inside the armory with Dane, but Riley snuck out after me." The orange wolf said, glaring at the young wolf hiding behind Alisa, who covered his face in embarrassment.

"Why? What's going on?" Alisa questioned.

"I'll tell you later, but we need to get you with everyone else." The orange wolf said as he pecked Alisa on the lips.

Spark merely rolled his eyes to the scene before him and stretched his limbs, wincing in pain when he tried to extend his injured leg.

Suddenly an older mammal burst into the room holding a rifle in his paws. "Where's them intruders at! I'm gon give em something to worry about!" The mammal said with a southern accent.

"I'm right here," Spark said raising a paw into the air.

"Aha! We got ya then eh?" The mammal mocked, as he strapped the rifle over his shoulder. The mammal appeared to be an average height male buck, whose antlers were rather short for his age. He wore a dirty orange hunter's jacket with forest camo pants.

"He isn't hostile Dane," Alisa said.

"You sure, I heard a gunshot, and I came arun'in with my rifle." The deer said in his southern accent.

"Gunshot... Shit!" The orange wolf said, "We might have some unwanted company." The orange wolf said as he barged out of the room. The deer gave a quick glance to both Spark and Alisa before following in suite of the wolf with Riley at tow.

Spark ran a paw down his face in frustration, before he painfully stood up. "How am I not dead yet?" He said aloud into the ceiling, as he began to question if all this were just some horrible nightmare where he'd wake up in bed next to his loving wife.

"Don't worry, we're friendly mammals, my friends were just looking out for me and everyone else here." Alias assured the delusional husky.

"I'll take your word for it," Spark said. "How many mammals do you have staying here anyway?" Spark asked out of curiosity.

"There's seven of us including me, Dane, Alex, and little Riley." She answered, which caught Spark by surprise.

"That many of you in this house?"

"Yeah, but like I said, we're friendly."

"So, Alex is the orange wolf." Spark said.

"Yeah, he's a real sweetheart, he didn't mean to attack you like that, he was just trying to protect me and the group." Alisa replied.

Spark cqqhuckled. "He's quiet I'll give him that."

"I bet you two could really get along." Alisa said.

"Too bad that won't be the case, because I did my part helping you find my friends, I'll be taking my leave," Spark said as he limped past Alisa and out the bunk room.

"Why are you so compelled to leave? You'll die if your injuries aren't properly treated." Alisa said following the husky towards the front door to the house.

"I've been through worse." Spark quickly responded.

Once the husky had reached the front entrance, he swung the door open only to be bombarded with bloodthirsty growls, as both Alex and Dane pushed back against the boarded up gate. "There's too many!" Alex yelled as he and Dane struggled to keep The gate shut.

"Jesus..." Spark muttered, as a rotten paw slipped through a tiny gap in the boarding.

Alex looked back at the two canines. "I hope you have some fight in you soldier boy," Alex chuckled. "Here, take this," Alex tossed a metallic bat towards Sparks, who caught it with both paws. "I hope your swings are good because this gate won't last for long," Alex said. "Alias, go get the rest of the fighters out here!"

Alisa quickly nodded her head in acknowledgment and shot Spark a quick glance before disappearing back into the house.

"Shit! They're forcing the gate off its hinges!" Alex swore aloud.

"Here, give 'em hell," Dane said, tossing Alex a machete, as he stepped away from the gate. Alex did the same, and within a few seconds, a small horde of eight Zeds pushed through. Three approached Alex with two going after Dane, which left three staring at Sparks with bloodthirsty gazes as they lumbered towards him. Spark counted two predators and one prey zed, which was a gazelle. He prioritized the faster zeds, which were the two predators, he got into a batting position and awaited the lead zed to be within his swinging range.

The lead zed growled viciously baring its sharp rotten teeth as it extended its rotting arms to grasp Spark, but Spark retaliated with a quick swing with his bat came metallic *ClING!* as the metal bat made contact with skull. The zed dropped onto the ground dead, leaving the other predator zed shuffling towards him at an extremely close proximity. Spark lifted up the bat and swung at the zed with an unfortunately, low-velocity. The zed stumbled backward but quickly regained its footing and now approached Spark with the last prey zed at its side.

If Spark could sweat, he'd be sweating bullets as he limped backward from the approaching zeds, he glanced at each one deciding which one he'd strike first. He inhaled sharply and time felt like it had slowed as he swung at the predator zed with all his might causing to only stumble backwards despite Spark's best efforts. Not having enough time to swing at the prey zed, he kicked the prey zed onto the ground with his good leg effectively giving him enough time to strike the other zed once again. The zed snarled in annoyance, as Spark bashed it against the head the with his bat.

Unknown to the occupied husky, the prey zed had stumbled up to a standing position and was now approaching the husky from behind. Spark finally stood over the barely living zed and lifted up the metal bat over his head and with both paws, he brought down at the zed's sending blood and brain matter flying as the bat made contact.

Spark panted heavily as adrenaline pumped through his veins, he quickly regained his bearings, but his perked to the sound of groaning from directly behind him. He quickly spun around and was face to face with the remaining zed, on instinct he lifted up his arm to block the zed and was quick realize the fatal mistake he had made. The zed grabbed onto Spark's arm and clamped down onto it with the bite force that Spark could only imagine a bear would have.

The gazelle jerked its head from side to side, as it desperately tried to tear a chunk of flesh from Spark's arm with its herbivorous teeth.

"FUCK!" Spark swore as he stumbled onto his back. A small stream of blood made it's down Spark's arm as the rotten teeth began to penetrate the skin under pressure. Spark repeatedly punched the zed in the head, but to no avail, he hollered out in pain and shakingly reached down to his knees looking for the sheath that held his knife. Once he grabbed what like the handle belonging to his knife he yanked it out and stabbed the zed straight through its eye socket, sending blood oozing down the zed's face.

"GET OFF ME!" Spark yelled in anguish as he desperately pried the now dead zed's mouth open. "Oh shit..." Spark panted, looking at the bloody bite mark on his arm. His vision slowly began to fade, becoming drunken as he glanced over to Alex, who was I'm the process of decapitation a zed. He turned his eyes towards another group of zeds entering the yard, with one quickly noticing Spark. "Shit..." Spark swore once more as he dropped his head back onto the grassy yard in exhaustion, his eyelids became heavy and before he knew it his vision completely darkened and all he was a female voice call out his name.

 **-5 Hours Earlier-**

 **-Location: Foward Operating Base Alpha-**

"Get those supplies loaded goddammit!" Barked a coyote at a small team of soldiers, as they tireless carried large military creates onto a Blackhawk helicopter. A reasonable distance away, a male, white wolf stood leaning back against a green Humvee as he smoked a cigarette, he wore a standard issue Woodland camo BDU, while a had an eyepatch covering his right goldeneye. He also had two Captain ranks on each collar flap of his BDU.

The Snow White arctic wolf perked his ears to the sound of boots approaching him from the side, he quickly moved a paw for his pistol located on his left leg but stopped when a heavy raspy male's voice came from the approaching individual. "What has the world come to, Captain?"

The arctic wolf let off an audible grunt, while the raspy voice continued to talk. "Last drop anyone outside the wall is gonna get from us." The voice said with a pinch of sympathy.

The arctic wolf scoffed, as took a long drag from his cigarette, before blowing its toxic fumes through both his nose and mouth.

The voice let out a depressed sigh, "It's only a matter of time before brass falls to those things."

The wolf turned slightly to glance at a frowning old leopard, who had his paws to hips. "What then, Colonel?" The arctic wolf said in a broad Russian accent.

"What then?" The leopard chuckled nervously, "We're on our fucking own."

The Arctic wolf leaned forward and flicked his cigarette onto the asphalt below him, before extinguishing it with his black boot. "When haven't we been on our own, Colonel." The wolf said as he walked off towards the Blackhawk, leaving the leopard to his thoughts.


End file.
